I Wanna Be Loved By You
I Wanna Be Loved By You ---- "I Wanna Be Loved by You" is a song written by Herbert Stothart and Harry Ruby, with lyrics by Bert Kalmar, for the 1928 musical Good Boy. It was chosen as one of the Songs of the Century in a survey made by the RIAA in which 200 people responded (out of 1300 asked). One of Marilyn Monroe's most famous musical performances is her singing it in Billy Wilder's classic farce Some Like It Hot, in which she played a character by the name of Sugar Kane. Today the song is often associated with Betty Boop. "I Wanna Be Loved By You" (Betty Boop's Version) Lyrics: I wanna be loved by you just you and nobody else but you, I wanna be loved by you alone, A-Poop-Oopy-Doo! I wanna be kissed by you just you and nobody else will do, I wanna be kissed by you alone. I couldn't aspire to anything higher, Then fill a desire to make you my own. Poop-Oopy-Doo-Boop-Oopy-Doo! I wanna be loved by you, Just you and nobody else but you. I wanna be loved by you alone, A-Boop-Oopy-Doo-Oooh! Origin The song was first performed in 1928 by Helen Kane (also known as Sugar Kane) on Broadway, who became known as the Boop-Boop-a-Doop Girl because of her baby talk, scat-singing tag line to that song. This version was recorded right when Kane's popularity started to reach its peak, and became her signature song. Two years later, the cartoon character Betty Boop was modeled after Kane. In 1929 Blanche Bow replaced the chubby Kane in the Good Boy show and would go on to sing the iconic song with Dan Healy. Betty Boop performs this number in the 1985 animated film The Romance of Betty Boop. In 1950, the song was a highlight of the Kalmer-Ruby biopic Three Little Words ''(1950), performed by Debbie Reynolds and Carleton Carpenter as Helen Kane and vaudeville performer Dan Healy. Helen Kane dubbed the vocal for Reynolds voice. "Comic Strip Lane" (Universal Studios) (Betty Boop's Version) Lyrics: I wanna be loved by you, Just you and nobody else but you. I wanna be loved by you alone, Boop-Oop-a-Doop! Oooh, Haha! I couldn't aspire to anything higher, than fill a desire to make you my own, Boop-Oop-Doop! Whooooo! We love our life, We'll steal your wife. We're vikings, We're brave and bold, We hate the cold. I wanna be kissed by you, Mwuah! I wanna be loved by you, Just you and nobody else but you. I wanna be loved by you, Yappa-Dappa-Dappa-Da-Boop-Oop-Doop! Ringtone Version (Mobile Phone) *Betty Boop: "''I Wanna Be Loved By You & Only You! Hehe!!! Boop-Oop-a-Doop!" Trivia *The song is also sometimes titled "I Want to Be Loved By You". *The title of the song is used as one of Betty's main quotes. *Melissa Fahn sung the song when she auditioned for the role of Betty for the 1989 film Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery. *The song was recorded by one of the new official voices of Betty Boop for Betty Boop's store and Toon Lagoon (Comic Strip Lane) at Universal Studios. It was re-recorded several years later for Chantilly Lane's Betty Boop TM & Pudgy (2015). *The song is performed by Desirée Goyette in The Romance of Betty Boop. *Was performed by Bernadette Peters on the Saturday Night Live show. *Betty would have performed the song in the 1993 Betty Boop film titled The Betty Boop Movie with vocal by Bernadette Peters and or Mary Kay Bergman, but the film was canned, never to see the light of day. ---- Category:Article stubs Category:Music Category:Betty Boop Songs Category:1928 Category:1985 Category:1993